User blog:Angel Emfrbl/So... What has happened so far...
ಠ_ಠ So I moved for the second time, this time with my Landlady. Unfortantly much to the anger of her firend she was fleeced by a bunch of cowboy builders who thought she was easy money. Sadly, she was. Now instead of having £2,000 in the bank to live off, she has bare 100. Enough to cover the builders this week, who got caught by a friend of a friend boasting how easy she was to milk. Trouble was she was stubborn, didn't listen to anyone who saw it coming, plus she forgave them too easily. She doesn't want the hassle, but meanwhile her conseratory is the laughing stock of the town we just left... they have NO intention to finish it unless she pays them upfront because they want to be on the gravy train too. If she pays them, they'll NEVER finish it, because they want to milk her too. Its quite disgusting what all of them are up to, their just bragging about her in the local pubs around town and think they can get away with it. Except they have and thats the worst part. I haven't felt like Vocaloid much because the whole time I've endured this for a few weeks I've had to watch the train wreck happening, unable to tell her to just stop because she won't listen to me. Yeah... She is upset, she lost her husband on boxing day, and their just thieves after her inheritance from her late husband. I'm looking forward to college interview in Novemeber, I'm hoping I get onto a teaching course. If it lands me a job, I might try and help her out if I can, but this time the builders will be under MY rules, not hers. And unlike my landlady, I'm a bitch when I get mad and I'll dismiss them without a thought while telling them where to stick their tools. At least I can vent my anger out a little, a lot has happened since I moved to Norfolk in late June. I've lost contect with my bro and dad. Sadly, I'm got issues mentally to resolve and my head still isn't clear and confident as it was ten years ago. I can be confident about Vocaloid, but when I wrote that Vocaloidism article I was much this is the true me. I'm going to try and do a blog to build up a bit of confidence towards Vocaloids. I'm safe and confident aroud the wikia; a nervous wreck in forums. I often don't correctly get myself over.I backed out when Anders asked if I could be one of his contacts earlier this year... When he went to Yamaha with the Vocaloid 3 stuff I had complied a list of what everyone said for Anders. I don't have the confidence to be onboard with that sort of thing... I flop all the time. Besides, though I'm good at wikia tadbits, I'm not good at the actual Vocaloid editing stuff, I mean I know much stuff, but I'm like one of those coaches that wasn't a great player. My lack of confidence wins all the time, so I fall apart. I gave Paul something to uplaod earlier this year and I will I ditto uploaded myself, it remains private even now. ^_^' Still, I'm gonna try and get more confidence on, I've got a list of X-mas songs and my aim right now for Vocaloid is to improve my language skills. I don't have money for Vocaloid 3 right now. This is the consquence of leaving home. :-/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life